


drain your blood, plead no more

by danielmorgans



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, elena gilbert will tell you go to hell; she will not plead with you, official headcanon for this scene, she will win this game with her words because it's all you've left her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielmorgans/pseuds/danielmorgans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena watches people die and learns how this game works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drain your blood, plead no more

Elena watches people die and learns how this game works.  
  


She’s not a killer, not a monster. (At least not in any way that matters.) She’s not stupid enough to go around flinging empty threats at an Original, and deals aren’t an option anymore, have become null and void and useless since she woke up dead. Her body has always been her weapon, her bargaining chip, and now that’s been taken away from her.   
  


Elena has nothing but her words so she curls her tongue and makes them sharp as daggers.   
  


Begging, she learns quickly, is vital.

  
  
  


 

“Please”, she says and it burns her mouth like acid, “Klaus, I’m begging you.”

She stares her murderer in the face, with tearful eyes and a weak voice, and begs for her brother’s life. She is a Petrova and her blood burns with rage. Her pride screams for action, for anything. She is a Petrova and she is born of fire, but she is also is a Gilbert and the love her parents gave her will always be stronger.

She’s begs for her brother’s life and she will a thousand times over, pride be damned. She was born of fire and reborn with steel, but she is made of love.  
  
  
  


 

Elena watches Klaus smirk and learns how to win this game.


End file.
